Asgardian Twitter
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Thor, Loki, Odin, Frigga, and all the Asgardians finally have twitter accounts!


** Thor**: Just woke up to the song of the birds outside my window. #goodtobeback

** Loki:** And did you hear the sound of squawking after that? That was me killing them. #Icantfuckingsleep

** Thor**: :( Brother, why must you always ruin my pleasantries?

** Loki:** Because you're a #paininmyasgardiansoul and I hate you.

** Thor**: I think someone needs a hug.

** Loki:** Fuck off.

** Thor:** *HUGS*

** Loki:** No, no hugs Thor.

** Thor:** *LARGE HUGS*

** Loki:** DAMNIT, THOR!

** Frigga**: _ Odin_ Darling, it's our anniversary tomorrow! #truelove #yourememberedright

** Odin:** wHAT?!

** Odin:** I mean, of course it is! Ha ha, I would never forget such a thing!

** Frigga**: -_-

** Frigga**: Did you forget again?

** Odin:** ...

** Odin:** *odinsleep*

** Thor:** hahahahfaa ha my neme is Thor and I have a stuupid hammer! ps Loki kicks Thors ass in mariokart

** Thor:** Brother! How did you get into my account?! I shall have to get the man of iron here to help...

** Loki:** Oh, that. I was ridiculously drunk when I did that. #alisthacker

** Thor**: I will tell mother!

** Loki:** Go ahead.

** Thor:** I will tell father!

** Loki:** ...no Thor wait

** Sif:** Where is this party everyone speaks of?

** Volstagg:** Party? What sort of party? #willtherebesustenance

** Thor:** Friends! Party on the dark world! We shall have fun frolicking amongst the dust and darkness!

** Loki**: Sounds lovely...

** Frigga:** Not until you clean your room, Loki.

** Loki:** But mother-

** Thor:** Mother is right. Your room looks like it has been unearthed by a Bilgesnipe. #doyourlaundry

** Loki:** _ Thor_ Yes, like yours is so much better. #GFY

** Thor:** At least mine is not littered with equestrian weekly magazines. #weallknow

** Loki:** _ Thor_ ... you are dead to me.

** Odin**: _ Thor_ when are you going to bring your girlfriend home to meet us?

** Frigga**: _ Thor_ yes, we are dying to meet her!

** Thor**: It is complicated, mother. She lives worlds away.

** Odin**: I still don't really approve of your relationship with that human. Find yourself an Asgardian. Anyone. Really.

** Thor:** Desperate much, father? #calmethdown

** Odin:** I mean it. I would rather see you with anyone who lives here than see you live out a relationship so unrealistic. Look around! Maybe someone here will strike your liking.

** Loki**: _ Thor_ much longer until you come back to bed? :) #imwaiting

** Frigga**: O.O

** Odin:** I... O.O

** Thor**: _ Loki_ Stop your...lies... brother. #nothinggoingonhere

** Loki:** _ Thor_ That's not what you said last night.

** Thor:** _ Loki_ LOKI DESIST. #heisthegodofliessee

** Odin:** ...

** Frigga:** ...

** Loki:** _ Thor_ hurry up and get me off so I can clean up the scandal I just created.

** Fandral:** Well, that escalated quickly.

** King_Loki: **Ehehehe! My new name is better than all of yours!

** Thor: **You are not king, brother.

** King_Loki:** Shut up, Thor. It is my birthright! #donthatemecauseyouaintme

** Odin:** To show you that I can have a better name and once again ruin Loki's spotlight, I shall change mine.

** Allfather_Badass:** Does this name not suit me? #2cool4rule

** Frigga**: Oh, darling. Very becoming. #rawr Maybe I'll change mine!

** HotMama:** Like it?

** Allfather_Badass:** _ HotMama_ Your sudden display of promiscuity is intriguing.

** iheartpoptarts**: Ewwww

** King_Loki:** _ iheartpoptarts_ Really Thor? Really?

** ihatepoptarts:** I do not know of whom you speak! #whoisThor #icertainlydontknow

** King_Loki:** _ iheartpoptarts_ Next time, choose something you don't eat ten times a day, you stupid oaf. #verycovert

** ihatepoptarts:** :(

** ImWatchingYou:** Greetings! Guess who? ;) #gatekeeper

** King_Loki:** I'm surrounded by idiots.

Loki: Weeeeeee wish you a mrry christmas we wash you a merty christmas we wish you a merry chustmans and a herpy new yearwait wheres my bathroom

Thor: _ Odin Frigga_ Loki is drunk again.

Loki: Nono no no, somebody got drunk, and I'm not sayin who.

Loki: ... it waz me.

Thor: *sigh* This is madness.

Loki: Is it madness? Is it?! IS IToh gODS I've gottathrow up\;'gain

Sif: I am most definitely screenshotting this.


End file.
